Avengers: Broken Oath
by LordSlytherin120
Summary: The owner of an illustrious technology company is concerned with the ongoing disasters around the world. The owner is Harry Potter himself, the start takes place before the first Avengers movie. MOD!Harry and Smart!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Three years ago the magical world was blessed. Harry Potter had just defeated Voldemort, the day was won. He made a choice, the choice was to leave the magical world. He couldn't deal with them anymore. He decided to go into the muggle world and go to college. It was quite possibly the most difficult challenge of his life. But he prevailed and got a double major in Business Management and Admisitration as well as Finance. He also got a minor in International Business.

With that knowledge Harry started the company known as GriffinTech Industries. He built his first project on August 13th 2009 at 19 years old. The project was a female AI named Lily. She had the ability to manifest as a 12 inch holographic image of his mother. She was not to be sold, for she was his only as well as a prototype. When he's ready to sell them they won't be as personal to him.

Five months later he had finished his first commercial project. It was a touch screen smartphone. It was called the Lion I. The Lion I was programmed to use his very own internet browser that he made as well, called Oracle. It had its own music app called Phoenix. The phone sold for a good price at $399 and officially put GTI on the map, even though Harry was only working out of his apartment at the time. It sold over 8 million units. This phone gave him the chance to build his own building, he created a building in London. It wasn't a huge tower but it was an eleven floor building. On the front, right over the door was the logo of the company, which was the Gryffindor symbol. But to muggles it was just a lion. It took about a year to complete the building. He also hired 50 workers.

The next year, Harry released his second and third commercial project. The second project was a desktop gaming computer called Lycan. It had 8 GB of RAM and two 10,000-RPM hard drives. The third project was a gaming console called Sirius. It was released with its own original titles as well as third party games such as Call of Duty 4, Bioshock, and ES IV: Oblivion. It was also said to host other games such as Fallout 3 and GTA IV.

Now Harry was 21 years old and he has one of the biggest technology companies in the world. Even ahead of Stark. At least he was up until Tony Stark got kidnapped a couple months back and then came back, only to reveal he was the superhero Iron Man, all within the span of a few days, and don't even get him started on the events in Harlem and New Mexico. There had also been some rumors of a man running into the middle of the street in New York City, before being surrounded by government vehicles with the name SHIELD on the side. There had also been strange reports coming from the Wizarding World, people disappearing, places being burned down, random fires, and sudden aggression. None of this had started happening until after Stark's reveal, so Harry was sure he had something to do with it in some way. It might not have been intentional, but it was still happening and Harry would be damned if he let it keep happening.

Once he was sure the coast was clear he walked out of his office building and started heading towards the Ministry of Magic where Hermione had risen high in the ranks. She wasn't the minister, that honor went to one of his more recent friends in the magical world, Theodore Nott. He took over after Shacklebolt stepped down to spend time with his new wife. Theo was the youngest minister in office and he was doing a damn fine job, at least that's what Neville and Hermione told him. Harry entered the Ministry with the secret code in the phone booth and headed to Minister Nott's office.

As he approached the door there was a woman sitting outside of it, she had brown frizzy hair pulled up into a messy bun and was entirely focused upon the parchment she was writing on, so focused in fact, that she didn't even notice when he was right next to her.

"You look nice Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione flinched and turned around to look at him, her eyes displaying quite a bit of shock.

"Harry!" she cried, ecstatic and threw her arms around him in a hug, "I wasn't sure if you'd even gotten my message, there's been so much going on it's ridiculous. There's been strange disappearances, people getting kidnapping in the night, people waking up to their spouse or significant other dead, small fires spreading at random, buildings burning down, things going missing, and weird magical readings at all of these locations."

Harry looked on in thought, his mind wandering. There's so many things it could have been, a new dark lord trying to strike fear into the people, pixies feeling funny, and demons to name just a few. Luna would probably blame the Nargles or some other creature. He just couldn't figure out what was doing this.

Little did Harry know at that moment that he didn't have to because suddenly a black horned creature with glowing red eyes and bat wings came flying through the ministry, it was followed by two other equally as terrifying creatures. The second looked like a mixture between a goat, gorilla, bear, and bat and the third one looked like a creature made of magma and hellfire. Hermione let out a shriek when they flew in but reacted fast and pulled out her wand and blasted the second one with a glowing white spell. Harry reacted a split second after and punched the first one right in the nose and flipped around on top of it, slamming it into the ground. After hearing the ruckus Theo ran out of his office with a pistol in hand and shot the third one straight in the skull, dropping the creature instantly. The other two were still alive, at least until Harry pulled out his wand and lopped both the creature's heads off with a well placed sectumsempra.

"What the hell happened out here?!" Theodore demanded.

"I think we've found the source of the problem minister, demons." Harry stated, solemnly yet sarcastically.

Despite the gravity of the situation the minister let out a slight chuckle. Leave it to Harry Potter to be calm in one of these situations. A shrieking sound echoed throughout the ministry, followed shortly thereafter a demented cackling. The black horned creature appeared in front of him, his glowing red eyes staring into the very depths of his soul. Next to him appeared the other two demons. The one made of magma chuckled darkly, his fiery mane of hair swaying as he shook his head. The amalgamation of multiple creatures curled his bat wings around his body like a cloak.

"Greetings, lower lifeforms. My name is Thorunn of Isolation. These are my brothers Bastrios of Hellfire and Daranoth of Entropy." said the black one with horns, "We are here to eliminate you and all that you hold dear. This is your only warning. SO, make use of all of the time you have left, which is approximately 12 hours. You could try and find us, we'll be in the Forbidden Forest if you're feeling brave enough."

He then disappeared into the shadows, his fiery brother Bastrios following shortly after giving a manic grin and vanishing in a ball of fire.

"Ta-ta for now." Daranoth said before he just disappeared, not as flashily as his brothers.

The office was deathly silent. You could hear a pin drop without even straining your ears. Then suddenly Theo put the gun in a holster that was situated around his shoulders, a matching Colt M1911 on the other side. Harry ruffled his hair in anxiety fighting a losing battle to get it to stay down, but eventually he realized it was as fruitless as the other billions of times he tried it.

"So Theo, when did wizards start using muggle firearms?" asked Harry.

"Shortly after the whole debacle in the States with the Hulk, Iron Man, and those weird magical disturbances in New Mexico." Harry looked shocked at his amount of knowledge so he elaborated, "After you left we started paying more attention to the muggle world, even set up some alliances with an organization of people named SHIELD, it never hurts to have allies." The minister chuckled quietly to himself and Harry took this moment to survey him, he looked monumentally exhausted. His dark red hair was starting to go grey from stress, he had deep bags underneath his golden colored eyes, which were now covered up by glasses, ironically as opposed to Harry's now lack of glasses. Theo looked much older than his 21 years would suggest.

The silence streched on for a while until 3 men came barging into the room with a look of panic on their faces and armed with an M4. Draco Malfoy, his blonde hair now grown out like his fathers had been and pulled up into a ponytail, his steely grey eyes staring hard into panic, his traditionally good pure-blood looks was marred by a long 'X' shaped scar that stretched from one end of his face to the other. Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley running shortly after him, Ron hadn't changed much from his years at Hogwarts except for a single tattoo of the Deathly Hallows symbol that was on his neck, just below his bearded jawline, which the Golden Trio all shared on some place on their body. Neville was the most drastic change, gone was the pudgy boy that was unsure of himself and let himself get bullied and belittled by everyone, in his place stood a man almost as tall as Ron and Harry, which was very tall because Ron stood at 6'4" and Harry stood just under him at 6'3", Neville though stood at a solid 6'1". His sandy blond hair was curly and ran amok on his head and his chocolate brown eyes shone with an unseen confidence, because of the worry the three of the were going through.

"Minister Nott!" Draco shouted as he saw that Theo was safe.

"Aurors Malfoy, Longbottom, and Weasley what took you so long?" the minister questioned with a slight grin.

All three of them rolled their eyes and slung their guns around their backs. The wands each of them owned holstered at the hip as a sidearm. They were all dressed in the traditional dark Auror robes even with all the changes going on in the modernizing of the Wizarding World.

"Ron, Neville, Malfoy, we have a situation, demons came flying in and we have," Harry looked down at his watch, "11 hours and 49 minutes, and lowering by the second."

Malfoy stood straighter, while Ron and Neville shared a solemn glance between them. Everyone in the room was now tense in anticipation for this.

"He said the three of them would be in the Forbidden Forest, if we're feeling brave." Harry continued.

Ron grinned slightly, "Another showdown in the Forbidden Forest, that's a bit cliche, what is this the fifth time?"

"Seventh." Draco said with smirk.

Harry's grin was downright maniacal, "You know, I think seven is my number."

After saying that, he disappeared in a light pop.

* * *

Harry stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, staring into this cursed forest that had plagued him since his resurrection. He took a deep breath and walked into the vast expanse of greenery and past all the unusual sounds that permeated in his eardrums. He walked further and further into the woods, noticing absentmindedly that he crossed by the old lair of Aragog, passing even further he came to a stone arch, just sitting in the center of the forest.

The stone was crumbling apart, bit by bit, but appeared to be stable as of right now and the surrounding area was completely barren of life, no grass, no leaves, no animals. The edge of the arch was strewn with bones, blood also smear into the dirt. Sitting under the arch was a lone child, crying into his hands. This child was dirty and greasy, blood soaked into his dirt-smeared skin. He was pale, gaunt, and almost ghost-like, but still very much corporeal. His black hair was long, hanging almost to his shoulders, and at the sound of footsteps, he tensed up, as he peaked through his fingers, his crimson eye stared deep into Harry's soul.

When the child saw who it was he quickly skittered away, trying to put as much distance between the two of them as he could. He keep scooting backwards until his body ran into a dead tree, causing him to freeze in panic.

"No... Another monster, go away," when Harry didn't budge the child's frantic expression only worsened, " I said go away!"

As the child yelled that out, a wave of black and red lightning arced off of him, throwing Harry backwards into a tree behind him, knocking that over. Harry stood up though, his face felt warm. His ears ringing from the impact and his head spinning. When the child saw Harry getting back up he stiffened, his eyes frantic, the discolored lightning still arcing off of him.

"Hey buddy, what's your name and how old are you," he said as he walked slowly forward, "I'm Harry and I'm 21."

The child calmed down slightly, mumbling something underneath his breath.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you."

"Jack. That's what mom and dad used to call me, the monsters just call me Warlock, and I'm 9." the newly christened Jack revealed.

That revelation sent Harry reeling, a warlock at his age? Most people even Harry's age or older are afraid of making a Warlock Pact. The only exception being the power-hungry or the insane. Footsteps coming from behind him, diverted him attention from Jack, snapping his head around, but he saw nothing. A depraved chuckle came from above his and dropping down was Daranoth of Entropy, his goat-like head had a feral grin on it, showing his instability. Harry instantly dove out of the way. landing and coming up in a roll to his feet. He stared at the demon firmly and unflinchingly, not an ounce of fear in his heart, and loosening the tie around his neck.

Daranoth seemed to notice and his grin faltered for a split second, before growing even wider. The wizard maneuvered himself in between Jack and the demon, refusing to let him touch him. The boy cowered behind Harry, his bangs covering his glowing red eyes. Harry reached into his pouch on his side, not ever taking his eyes off of the demon, but at the same time watching his brothers stepping forward to attack. Daranoth growled low in his throat, his bear arm and gorilla arm raised up, ready for a fight, Bastrios grinned maniacally his eyes wide, showing his insanity, whilst at the same time his fire flared even brighter, and Thorunn cracked his hand and a whip of pure fire snapped out of his wrist.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Harry took out a small glass orb, barely the size of a marble, and crushing it. Opening his eyes they glowed green with untold power, charging forward he was blasted with hellfire and struck with a whip. His flesh burning off he threw the dust of the orbs into the eyes of the three demons. He heard the three of them screech in pain, as the fire cleared, the smell of burning flesh heavy in the air, he was burnt to a crisp, but Jack watched in awe, and the three demons in horror, as his flesh slowly recolored itself into his regular pale coloration, his hair slowly growing back, his burnt shut eyes snapped open and his liquefied eyes refilled the sockets and he blinked. He cracked his neck, and look down at the arm that had been chopped off by the whip and bent down and simply put it back on, flexing the fingers, he turned to the demons and grinned.

"My turn."

What everyone failed to notice, is the third tally mark scar that etched itself onto his skin, right on the underside of his wrist. He spit blood out of his mouth, and pulled out his wand, silently casting three _sectumsepra_'s, the white flash of light, split into three lines and each one landed, onto the demons, decapitating Daranoth with a sickening sound, his head landing on the ground with a thud. The other two demons grinned expecting him to get back up, but were shocked when his body slowly melted into black fire. They snapped their heads to him, who was still grinning.

"What have you done to him?" Bastrios shrieked.

Harry simply said two words in response, "Holy water."

The two demons then realized that they were in danger. Harry stepped forward and waved his hand in front of him, dropping his wand into his other hand, which he sheathed at his side. In the waving hand appeared a five foot long stick, he clicked a button and popping out from the top was a seven inch basilisk fang. Speaking in Parseltongue the tip of the fang started dripping with an orchid colored liquid, which when it fell to the ground made a hissing sound and burned through it. He twirled the spear, venom flying off and landing on his face but dissolving on contact, leaving no trace of a burn.

Both of the demons shared a look and charged at him, Harry swung the blunt and end of the spear hitting Thorunn straight in the face, turning around and stabbing him in the gut. The venom, now it his system started spreading throughout his system, his veins turning purple, Harry quickly ducked under a strike by Bastrios. Swinging around and tripping, hearing the agonizing screams coming from the black demon. He put his foot on the throat of the Hellfire demon, the fire weakly flickering and trying and failing to burn him anymore than just an annoyance. The sounds of Thorunn screaming stopped, and Harry turned his head expecting to see black fire, but instead seeing a fist flying at his face. Not having enough time to dodge out of the way he simply let it hit, sending him flying backwards, creating a crevice in the ground. Harry slowly got back up, just as Thorunn collapsed to the ground, burning away, he grinned and spitting dirt out of his mouth.

A single look between the remaining demon and Harry showcased the demons fear. He turned and walked away from Harry, growing large flaming wings. Turning his head over his shoulder he glared at Harry.

"This isn't over Potter. I'll be back, you may have won this day, but I will kill you."

He then shot off in the sky, leaving a trail of flames dissipating behind him. After he was well out of sight, Harry collapsed to his knee, coughing up blood and a strange green liquid. Jack ran over to him, wrapping him in a hug. He stiffened, and hesitantly hugged back.

"Thank you for saving me." Jack mumbled in his shoulder.

"You got anywhere to go?" Jack shook his head, "Didn't think so. You want to come and live with me for a while?"

Jack didn't answer but Harry felt tears soaking through the tears in his torn up suit jacket.

"How am I going to explain this to Ernie?" Harry dreadfully exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Are you kidding me, Harry?" Ernie asked.

Harry sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. The boy behind him, Jack, nervously peeked out from behind his legs. The boy, now that he had been cleaned off, was ghostly pale, his black hair was long and hung to his shoulders, now that his hands weren't covering his eyes anymore, Harry noticed that his red eyes were a slightly different shade from each other. The left one was a bloody crimson, while the right one was rose-like in color. Ernie was staring at the boy with a bit of trepidation.

Ernie was a Hufflepuff that was in Harry's year, but was afflicted with a magical disease that made him age at an accelerated rate. The boy, who was the same age as Harry, looked like he was actually reaching his fifties. His once blonde hair was grey on the side, and he was starting to get wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Since he was aging at a faster rate, that meant he was dying at a faster rate, so nobody in the Wizarding World would hire him. So when Harry started the company, he had Ernie hired as his butler, for however long he had left.

"Y'know, when I say all that out loud, it does sound a little ridiculous." Harry muttered.

Ernie rolled his eyes, "Yes Harry a little bit. Demons attacked Magical Britain, hid in the Forbidden Forest for a fight, and made a forceful Warlock Pact with a 9 year old kid. Forgive me if I find that hard to believe."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and walked away, holding Jack by the hand and leading him towards the stairs that went upstairs. He led him down the hallway, stopping up at the top of the stairs.

"Which room do you want, kid?" Harry asked, "The only two you can't have is the one at the end of the hallway and the one next to it."

He nodded and ran straight for one of the remaining fourteen rooms. The closest one to the stairs was the one that he chose. Opening the door he stampeded into the room as recklessly as only a 9 year old could. Harry followed behind him at a more sedated pace, smirking at the excitability of the child. The room was large, and also quite empty, except for a desk, a bed, and a couple of azure sofas. The bed was completely bare, no sheets, no pillow, nothing at all, minus the mattress. The four poster bed itself was very beautiful, made out of a rich cherry wood, with slight mahogany designs etched into it. Jack nodded, apparently satisfied with his choice, he turned around, looking Harry in the eye.

"This is the one." he said proudly.

Harry grinned and ruffled his hair, before briskly walking down to the sitting room. The TV showed an image of Tony Stark, Colonel James Rhodes, Justin Hammer, and a man who he didn't know. The man had long greying hair and a small goatee. The caption underneath his name read Anton Vanko. He turned the volume of the TV up so he and Ernie could listen in.

"Here at the Stark Expo 2010, only an hour ago was the battle between Iron Man, War Machine, and what the press are now calling Whiplash, also known as Anton Vanko..."

The reporter continued talking, but Harry simply lost focus. Instead dwelling on the realization that someone else had attacked Stark. He walked off towards his home office, pushing the doors open, he tapped on the circular piece of technology on his table, watching as Lily stood up stretching, her 12 inch body had a slightly greenish tint to it and was slightly glitching and stuttering in certain parts. Harry preferred it that way, though. Added character.

Lily 'yawned', "What's up, Harry? You need something."

"Yes. Look up all available information on Anton Vanko as you can," he ordered, "and while you're doing that, put Stark on the line, I think it's about time we talked."

Lily simply nodded and a phone ringing was heard echoing throughout his office. After about three rings, someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

* * *

Tony was having a bit of a mixed bag for a day. First he found out he wasn't going to die from Palladium poisoning, so that's good news. Then he had to fight Vanko again, and almost lost Pepper. Again. Now he was getting a call from some unknown number. After the third ring he figured it was better just to answer the phone and get it over with.

"Hello?"

A slightly deep British voice answered on the other side, "Is this Tony Stark?"

"Indeed it is, and who am I speaking to currently?"

The line went silent for a second, "Harry Potter."

That caused Tony's eyes to widen and eyebrows to raise. One of his main competitors was calling him? For what reason? Was there some ulterior motive behind this? He quickly picked up his tablet and cycled through as many pictures of the man that he could find. The man was an enigma, disappearing since 2000 at 11 years old, only to reappear 7 years later in 2007 as verified genius then breaking into the mainstream market at only 19 years old. This kid was a mystery, currently 21 years old and owning a multi-billion dollar company that he built from the ground up? Seems unreasonable, then there's the recent news about him adopting a boy named Jack. This all ran through Tony's mind in a few seconds as he searched up the CEO of GriffinTech. Personal bios, past relationships, grades, college years, anything he could find that would be useful to him. Alas he could only find the bare minimum. Hadrian James Potter, born in Godric's Hollow, England (he'd have to look that up later), only child, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Evans, and standing at 6'3" and weighing 188 lbs. All basic stuff, not even his blood type.

"B Negative." Harry said, snapping him out of his stupor.

"What?"

"Sorry, you were muttering, I just thought I'd let you know, my blood type is B Negative."

Tony scratched at his face in annoyance, "Okay, what is it you want, Potter?"

"You and I need to talk. It's about your Iron Man business."

Tony raised in eyebrow, "Sorry, they aren't for sale."

"Oh, I don't want to buy one," chuckled Harry, "I'm just asking, you've been busy lately, and crime wasn't much of a problem before you came on the scene, and neither was the strange stuff that's been happening around the globe."

"Please elaborate."

"Well first of all there's this whole Iron Monger and Whiplash bullshit, then there was that weird energy surge in New Mexico, then there's the whole Banner incident in Harlem, and also SHIELD was chasing some flunky down in the middle of New York City. Something is happening Stark, the world is changing."

Tony bit back a sarcastic retort, "I know that. The question is, what do you want me to do about it, Potter?"

The line went silent, as if he were pondering this question.

"Nothing yet, Tony. Nothing but just waiting and seeing, that's the best we can do." Harry said, then hanging up after letting out a brief chuckle.

Tony ran a hand down his face, letting out a long sigh. He picked up the phone, about to dial an extension when an explosion went of in the background. Putting the phone down, he sighed again. He was doing that a lot lately.

"Potter's right, our worlds about to break." he said looking out the window, before running onto his balcony, the armor assembling around him.

* * *

A man was walking down the street of a bustling African city, he was about average height, with curly black hair and tired eyes. He scratched a bit at his stubble-covered chin. Looking both ways he crossed the street and entered into an apartment building, greeting the woman behind the counter and quickly evacuating to his room. Taking a key out of his saddlebag he unlocked the door before turning around and looking around the hall, then entered his room. As soon as he closed the door he locked it up with the three locks on his door, before letting out a sigh. Walking into the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror, the reflection being shattered due to the cracked glass. He looked at himself, the ragged appearance, the gaunt and tired face. He shook the thought out of his head, walking into the bedroom. A notepad on the end-table next to his bed lined with thirty-seven tallies. He rubbed his face, taking his shoes off and preparing to remove his jacket when he heard a loud banging on his door.

His eyes went wild, "No, no, no, no, no."

"Open up, Banner! We've got you!" said the grizzled voice of General Ross.

Banner flinched, his heart constricting in panic and pain. A grunt sneaked out past his lips. His body then began convulsing, a cracking and tearing sound echoing throughout the room. His skin pigmentation slowly changing into a greenish color.

"This is your last warning!" Ross yelled.

"Go away!" Banner then took a deep intake of breath.

"That's it! Bash the door down!" Ross went silent for a second, "I don't care! Do it!"

A banging and splintering sound came from the direction of the door. Strike after strike hit the door. A earsplitting roar came from the room, and before the door came down, a great big muscular behemoth crashed into the hallway. Standing at just under nine feet tall, with green skin, and berserk eyes. Another roar came from the beast before swinging his hand and throwing three of the seven people backwards. Growling, the Hulk said only one thing, with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Run."

* * *

Grunting was heard from a bed, as well as tossing and turning. A single man was laying down, trying to get some sleep, which seemed to be impossible. Eventually he got up grumbling the whole time. Throwing the covers off of his well muscled body, he stood up. Walking out of the room in nothing but his pajama pants, he walked into the kitchen of his 'house'. The house was really just a SHIELD watch facility, he was still an unknown at this point, he still didn't understand how all of this new stuff worked, but he was getting better. Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator he popped the cap off before chugging half of the bottle and slamming back on the counter. The sound of feet landing from a vent in the ceiling, causing his to grimace. Not even looking around, he heard the telltale sounds of someone masking their breathing leaving their footsteps, as quiet as they were, to be noticed. The sounds of the footsteps stopping, made him tense his legs up an almost imperceptible amount. He heard the sound of a garotte being pulled out of some kind of sheath, and felt the air distort as they jumped forward towards him.

Tucking and rolling underneath the leaping agent he quickly stood up and grappled them, pulling their arms behind their back. A pulse of electricity caught him off-guard, causing him to release his assailant in surprise. A sound alerted him to the knife that was just pulled on him, he quickly maneuvered out of the way of the knife before pulling his arm back and knocking the agent on the ground with a left hook, then striking him with a right hook, attacking him with a low uppercut. Dodging to the side as he was almost sliced with the knife, he backed up, eyeing his opponent up. It was a man with short red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and standing about 5'11".

Steve ducked out of the way of a punch, knocking his shoulder into the agent, then wrapping his arms around the agent. Tackling him into the wall before going to town on his face. Left, right, right, left, right, left, left, right, left. It went on like that for a little while. When he pulled away, the man was grinning, spitting blood out.

"You're not SHIELD. Who are you?' Steve demanded.

The man grinned again before biting down. Hearing a crack, Steve jumped over the counter and ducked, expecting an explosion. Color him surprised when he didn't hear an explosion, just the sound of gurgling and convulsing. Looking over the counter, Steve saw the man foaming at the mouth, then he stopped convulsing and slumped weakly. Dead. Standing up Steve sighed, a dead-end, literally.

* * *

Harry felt a surge of magical energy. Quickly standing up and headed towards the room Jack took. Knocking first before barging in he looked around, sitting on his bed playing with a small sword that he summoned, a small glowing symbol on the back of his palm, silently he waved his hand and in the similar flash of magic it disappeared, the symbol now no longer present. Harry focused on the ambient magic in the air, feeling the sensation of the magic was still there. He shook his head and turned around to walk out.

"Hey, Harry?"

Harry stopped and turned around, casually leaning on the door frame, "Yeah what's up, kid?"

He seemed to hesitate for a second, before steeling himself, "I get to stay here, right?"

"Yes."

Jack looked relieved, all of the leftover tension disappearing and melting away. Smiling he went back to playing with randomly summoned weapons that appeared in his hands. First a sword, then an axe, a hammer, a knife, and the list went on. Harry smiled a little bit to himself, turning around and walking out of the room.

As he left the room, he noticed Ernie frantically pacing back and forth. He noticed Harry going to enter his office and ran up to him.

"Harry, Lily picked up a call from Nick Fury, he's coming to visit you in about," he looked at his watch, "now."

After he said that, there was a knocking on the door. Ernie took a deep breath and ran downstairs to open the door. Harry went to his office and sat at his desk, watching the security camera out front. He watched as Ernie opened the door and welcomed the director of SHIELD in, who then started heading immediately up the stairs. Hearing the remarkably quiet sounds of his boots coming down the hallway towards his office, he turned off the security camera monitor and got to work an a project he had in mind Project: ARCANE. A knock on the door followed by the door opening alerted harry to the presence of Director Nick Fury. The man was tall, shorter than Harry himself, but most people were. His left eye was covered with an eyepatch, an X-shaped scar showing from behind it. He was dressed in a black leather trenchcoat and most of his attire was black and leather. As he stepped forward Harry waved his hand, indicating for him to sit down, he chose to stand, not even acknowledging the invitation.

"Potter. My name is Nick Fury, but I'm guessing you already knew that, didn't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I've heard of you in passing from a friend of mine."

"Well, that makes this all the easier. Since we don't have to introduce ourselves, we can skip to the real reason that I'm here. It's called the Avengers Initiative." Fury seemed to be looking for any reaction, and when he didn't get one, he continued, "There are currently six candidates, formerly seven, but he decided to go rogue and was therefore elected to be removed. The six of them are Captain Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and you Potter." As he was saying that he put manila folders on Harry's desk. "Yourself and Stark have been hired as consultants, we haven't been able to get to Banner due to his... nomadic status. Romanoff and Barton are currently working with SHIELD, and so is Rogers. Because of your status as a consultant, I'm allowing you access to all of the files we have on the candidates, yourself included. I hope you take advantage of this opportunity, Potter."

After that he turned and walked out leaving Harry alone in the room. A concentrated expression on his face, deciding to evaluate all of the folders, he opened the first one, labeled Tony Stark.

* * *

**Name: Anthony Edward Stark**

**DOB: 05/25/1970 (Aged 40)**

**Document Citizenship: United States**

**Place of Birth: Manhattan, NY**

**Race: Caucasian **

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 185**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Dental: None**

**Languages: English, Spanish, Italian, and Dari**

**Identifiable Markings: A miniaturized (RT) ARC reactor embedded in his chest cavity.**

**Family: Howard A. Stark, Father DECEASED 12-17-1991 and Maria Collins Carbonell Stark, Mother DECEASED 12-17-1991**

**Education: Phillips Academy, Andover, MA (1977-1984) and BS, Engineering Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge, MA (1984-1987)**

**Employment: CEO, Stark Industries (1992-2010)**

* * *

**Name: Steven Grant Rogers**

**DOB: 07/04/1918 (Aged 92)**

**Document Citizenship: United States**

**Place of Birth: Brooklyn, NY**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 220 **

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Dental: None**

**Languages: English**

**Identifiable Markings: None**

**Family: Joseph Rogers, Father DECEASED 05-08-1918 and Sarah Rogers, Mother DECEASED 10-15-1936**

**Education: George Washington High School, Brooklyn, NY (1932-1936) and Auburndale Art School, Brooklyn, NY (1937-1938)**

**Employment: Newspaper Boy (1939-1943)**

* * *

**Name: Robert Bruce Banner**

**DOB: 12-15-1969 (Aged 41)**

**Document Citizenship: United States**

**Place of Birth: Dayton, OH**

**Race: Caucasian **

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 177**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Dental: None**

**Languages: English, Latin, Portuguese, Malay, Punjabi, Hindi, and Arabic**

**Identifiable Markings: Unusual hair/eyes/skin tone, immense size.**

**Family: Brian Banner, Father DECEASED 09-02-1993 and Rebecca Banner, Mother DECEASED 09-02-1977**

**Education: Harvard University, Cambridge, MA (1987-1995)**

**Employment: Biochemistry and Nuclear Physics Instructor, Culver University (1998-2009)**

* * *

**Name: Natalia Alianovna Romanova **

**DOB: 5/11/1984 (Aged 26)**

**Document Citizenship: Russia and United States**

**Place of Birth: Stalingrad, Russia **

**Race: Caucasian **

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 135**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Green**

**Dental: None**

**Languages: English, Russian, Italian, Latin, German, French, Mandarin, Kashmiri, and More**

**Identifiable Markings: Scar on upper left arm from a knife wound. Bullet wound on right calf.**

**Family: Parents unknown, presumed DECEASED**

**Education: CLASSIFIED**

**Employment: SHIELD Agent**

* * *

**Name: Clinton Francis Barton**

**DOB: 10/03/1973 (Aged 37)**

**Document Citizenship: United States**

**Place of Birth: Waverly, IA**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Weight: 180**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Dental: None**

**Languages: English, Russian, Chinese, and Arabic **

**Identifiable Markings: Collapsible recurve bow; Hawkeye quiver with trickshot arrows**

**Family: Harold Barton, Father DECEASED 04-11-1989, Edith Barton, Mother DECEASED 04-11-1989, and Charles Barton, Brother**

**Education: High School (1987-1989, unfinished)**

**Employment: SHIELD Agent**

* * *

**Name: Hadrian James Potter**

**DOB: 07/31/1989 (Aged 21)**

**Document Citizenship: England and United States**

**Place of Birth: Godric's Hollow, England**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Weight: 188**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Green**

**Dental: None**

**Languages: English, Latin, Gaelic, Irish, French, Japanese, and Russian**

**Identifiable Markings: Lightning bolt scar on forehead, slightly pointed ears, scars in the shape of words on his hands, bite marks on left forearm and right leg, and tattoo of bisected triangle with a circle in the middle on his left shoulder blade.**

**Family: James C. Potter, Father DECEASED 10-31-1990 and Lily Rose Evans Potter, Mother DECEASED 10-31-1990**

**Education: St. Grogory's Primary School (1994-2000, unfinished) and University of Manchester (2007-2009)**

**Employment: CEO, GriffinTech Industries**

* * *

Harry put the files down, putting his head in his hands. This was an interesting revelation for him, considering that previous to his encounter with Fury he knew of something, but not of everything. He still does not know of everything but he knows a lot more than previously. Running a hand through his hair, he tapped the circular device on his desk again, Lily emerging from it.

"Hey, Lily. Can you open up and activate a new project?" he asked.

"Of course. Harry. What is it called?"

"Project: WARLOCK."

Lily nodded, then after a quick second a new file appeared on his personal database. Clicking through all of his files, Lily looking on curiously, he came across Project: ARCANE. Entering into the folder he started perusing and editing where and when he needed to.

"Okay, that should be good. I'll have all of that done as soon as I can." Harry said, "Goodnight Lily."

She sleepily mumbled and returned back to her hibernation form. He turned around, looking out the window of his office, staring at the mass expanse of land, sea, and stars. He folded his hands behind his back, staring out. Seeing his resident dragon flying in the distance, the green scales blinking in the moonlight, the Thestral pack as well just marching along and grazing. The world was truly beautiful, magical or mundane. Everything the human race did wrong, they also did a few rights. As the moon rose over the ocean, glinting silver light off of the water, he couldn't help but wonder what was in store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_April 30th 2012_

Blackened skies, ash flying through the air, like some twisted sandstorm. Bodies littered the ground as if the entire planets population had just been killed in one fell swoop. A single man waded through the pool of blood and garden of bodies. His hair was long and unkempt, turning into dreadlocks due to the lack of bathing, his long black beard was also doing the same. His eyes closed, still wading through everything, almost as if he had walked this path a million times. He came across a field, with a destroyed mansion, dead roses were littered on the ground arranged in no particular order. Walking up to the roses, he knelt down, bowing his head low, and muttering something underneath his breath. When he lifted his head up, his eyes were wide open. Emerald green eyes. Cold, dead, and unforgiving.

Shooting up in bed with a gasp, Harry was sweating buckets. He looked over at his alarm clock, which had yet to go off. Finding that it read 3:47 AM, he slumped back down on his bed.

"Yet another great night's sleep," he mumbled to himself, "can't be helped, though."

Standing up, he walked over to his closet, putting on a nice formal suit. He looked at the mirror on the wall, staring deep into the depths of his soul were his tired emerald eyes. They were bloodshot and had deep bags underneath them. Rubbing at them he looked away from the mirror, heading towards his nightstand and grabbing his glasses. Grabbing the tie that was also sitting on the table he walked out of the room, tying it without even looking, though keeping it loose enough to appear casual, yet not unprofessional.

Shuffling down the hallway to his home office he heard a beeping coming from the phone. He rushed towards it, picking it up.

"Potter Manor, Harry speaking."

When he got no response he frowned, not waiting any longer for a response he hung up the phone, before working on his most recent projects, ARCANE and WARLOCK. The former, Project: ARCANE, was a main reason why SHIELD searched him out, at least that was his theory. The project itself wasn't that novel, but the implications it left were immense.

ARCANE was a way to mix magic and technology in a smooth and dynamic way, that which wouldn't cause the technology to short-circuit or make it so the magic didn't explode out of it, causing harm. The most likely way he could see of making this pipe dream a reality was by slowly implementing runic circuit boards into computers. So that was how he had started, it had been successful, but that still wasn't enough, so he made the project dedicated to this cause. His testing ground was creating a similar suit to the of Stark, just not so technology reliant, and not as big and clunky. It had taken almost two years to perfect, he had managed to gather enough material to make ARCANE I and ARCANE II, he was always one for contingencies.

Today was the test drive for ARCANE Model I. The suit was essentially a lightweight version of the Iron Man armor. It was a thin lightweight silver metal armor. With more of a mask then a helmet, yet it could be classified as both, it had glowing green eyes, and the symbol of the Deathly Hallows engraved on its chest where the ARC reactor would be. Over the whole ensemble was a black auror's coat, charmed to be nigh unbreakable. Strapped around the waist was a dueler belt, where his wand and the elder wand were stored on each side. Holstered like a pair of pistols. It was his pride and joy, he was certain that it would work, and if it didn't, it was time for Model II.

As he was admiring the handiwork that took him almost two years to build, he got started as soon after Fury arrived as he could, his phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID, the name read Theo, straightening up and sighing he picked up the phone.

"Harry, we have a problem that requires your immediate attention." Theo said without preamble.

"What is it, boss?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"Antonin Dolohov."

At that response, Harry's expression lost all semblance of mirth that was left over, "Where was he last sighted?"

"Near Riddle Manor. Just, out in the open."

Harry thanked him and hung up soon after. Angry would not begin to describe the emotions running through his head, furious would also be an understatement. For the amount of anger that was felt in that singular moment belied all possible form of vocabulary. But, a split-second after he was filled with rage, he calmed down, his emotions reigned in. Casting a glance at the ARCANE armor he walked over and accepted the mantle of Arcane.

* * *

When Harry walked up to him, Malfoy, Weasley, and Longbottom, the word shocked would come to Theo's mind shortly after. The tall man, towering over Theo, who was 5'8", was dressed much like an auror, minus all the silver metal which shone underneath the jacket, etched into the metal of his armor was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. His head was uncovered, showing his emerald eyes glowing with icy cold and calm anger, they themselves looked like the greenest, coldest, ice that he had ever seen. He could have sworn that he saw traces of red lightning flickering off of his irises, but it was just a play on his imagination.

Harry looked at all of them, each of them in the eye and said one thing that would stick in his mind for the rest of his life, for he knew the outcome of what would happen here.

"Stay. Here. He's mine."

Then without sparing any of them a second glance, a helmet appeared to contort and form around his face, coming from the collar. The helmet was all silver, like the rest of the armor, yet had a key difference. That being the growing green sockets where his eyes should be, instead of the cold ice, it was now a jade flame. Without looking back, he stepped forward onto the manor's grounds.

* * *

Harry was livid, only slightly so, though. He was grumbling on his way up to where he noticed that pale and gaunt man standing.

"Of course Dolohov decides to escape prison at 4:00 in the fucking morning. That's just my luck."

As he was silently grumbling, he approached the man in question. Antonin Dolohov was not an impressive man by any stretch of the question, minus his magical potential, he was of average height, build, and looks. Everything about him screamed average, and that's precisely what makes him so dangerous. His average appearance made him appear less powerful than he was, which in actuality he was remarkably powerful. The man noticed Harry's ascent and watched with thinly veiled amusement as he walked up grumbling.

"Potter." Dolohov said in his heavy Russian accent.

"Dolohov." Harry spat out.

That seemed to only further amuse the man, which was noticeable by his smirk widening by a fraction, "Yes that look of fury, I missed that look. I didn't get enough of it when I tore the life out of the Weasley girl."

Harry froze, he felt the world get hotter and hotter, his vision slowly blackening. Soon the entire world went black, and the last thing he heard was his voice, yet not quite his own.

_**"Strike three, Dolohov."**_

* * *

When he came to he felt as if had been but a second, the thing that tipped him off that it wasn't was the fact that the sun was over the horizon, which wasn't there before. He also noticed that he was drenched in the blood of Dolohov. How did he know it was Dolohov? It might have something to do with the fact that his head was decapitated and was the only part of his body left.

Looking around, he noticed the ministry workers weren't there anymore, leaving him alone with just the corpse of Dolohov. He scratched at his neck where he felt the remnant magic of a killing curse, looking down at his wrist he noticed two more tally marks. Quirking an eyebrow at the added part of the fifth tally he looked around even closer, almost smelling the signature smell of one of Dolohov's lightning curses. He also noticed that his armor was broken, meanwhile the auror coat was in perfect condition. With a smirk he apparated just outside the grounds of his mansion, right in the backyard as to not be seen by the public.

Stripping the armor off he threw it to the ground, watching as a couple air sprite maids came and took the armor off to be cleaned. One of the maids brought forth a suit, which he put on, waving the tie away. Walking over to the patio door he walked into the house, the brightly colored gem-like magical lights hanging from the ceiling. Rolling his eyes as he saw the kid running around playing, Ernie rushing behind him to keep him from breaking stuff. He walked past the two of them, ruffling Jack's hair, ignoring the cry of indignation coming from the kid. Climbing the stairs towards his office he felt a tingling in the back of his mind, indicating someone had crossed the wards, without calling ahead. Sighing he went towards his office checking the computer he noticed the forms of Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill. Clicking a button on the side of his desk he let out an audible sigh.

"Fury. It's usually not like you to show up without calling ahead. Especially since you know you can't enter the house without my permission. What's the situation?"

"Let me in Potter and I'll let you know everything that you're allowed to know."

Harry sighed and snapped his fingers, the doors clicked unlocked, which were then opened up by Ernie. Standing up, he walked downstairs towards the sitting room. When he arrived he noticed the condition in which the three SHIELD agents were in, they looked like they had just been through a battle. They were covered in dust and specks of rubble, and they all had varying degrees of injuries on them. Noticing that Harry was smirking at their disheveled appearance, Fury frowned slightly.

"So Fury, what is this about? What made you enter my humble abode looking like you just crawled out of Miami gutter?" inquired Harry.

Fury scowled, "It's time for the Avengers Initiative, Potter. We've been attacked by Loki, and he stole something called the Tesseract." Seeing Harry raised his eyebrow, Fury continued, "It's a powerful alien device with a lot of untapped potential, we found it on the plane in which we found Captain Rogers, we were having it studied so we could fully understand the utility of the cube itself. It was apparently a risky gamble, which we all knew going in, but just not to the extent in which it was dangerous."

"Okay and why do you need me? I have no knowledge on alien devices." Harry said evenly.

"While that may be true, your full SHIELD file indicates that you have a genius level IQ and an eidetic memory. As well as the ability to pick things up remarkably quickly." Coulson said blandly, "You would be an undoubtedly important member of the team."

Harry leaned forward nodding, before abruptly standing up and making his way upstairs to his office, the agents getting up to follow him but found their paths blocked by three of the maids, getting the hint they sat back down and waited. They didn't have to wait long, because shortly thereafter he returned, his suit jacket replaced with an auror's jacket and carrying a suitcase in his right hand. Checking his wristwatch he nodded, looking proud of himself, then walked over to the three agents.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

The group of four went to the airport and split off from each other, Coulson heading to retrieve Stark, Fury heading for Rogers, and Hill heading towards the SHIELD base to retrieve Romanoff, who was getting Banner. Harry noticing the split up walked over to Fury before he left leaning to his to whisper something.

"I'll be waiting in my apartment in Queens."

Then with a soft sound, like a finger being cracked, Harry disappeared. Reappearing in an alley right near his apartment. He was walking, seeing 3 kids running up the street, a short chubby one, a short slim one, and a tall slim one. The tall and skinny one bumped into him, not paying attention to his surroundings or his friends warnings. With a humph he fell onto the ground, looking up at him, relatively irritated. Chuckling, Harry held out his hand to help him up, the boy took it, surprised.

"Next time watch where you're going buddy," he said as he walked by ruffling his blonde hair, then smirked, "I'll let you off easy this time."

Ignoring any further chance for inquiry, he walked by the other kids and up into his apartment, which wasn't necessarily a beautiful place, the last place you would think to look for him. Walking up the stairs, the elevator being broken and out of order, he finally arrived to his apartment, unlocking the door he walked in. Inside it was a dusty looking room, due to lack of use, considering he hadn't been here since he finished Hogwarts he just strolled on through the apartment nonchalantly waving his hand to remove dust and other filth. His parents had owned this apartment before, from when they went undercover in America before the whole Godric's Hollow business.

They lived across the way from a nice young woman named May, who was probably about the same age as they were, and her husband Ben, who was a little older than them. He wasn't sure if they still lived across the hall from him. But there was only one way to find out. Looking around at his homely kitchen he smirked and got to work on cooking something, a prime rib steak and some mashed potatoes, maybe if he was feeling up for it a cob of corn. Reaching into the secret hatch underneath his couch he pulled out a bottle of Merlot mixed with some Firewhiskey, just enough to notice the taste, but not enough to breath fire.

Waiting for the meal to be done, he walked into his room and went towards his desk, flipping through a notebook of old ideas with a nostalgic smile. A tingle on the back of his neck let him know that the food was close to being done, so walking back out into the kitchen he flipped the steak and scooped the mashed potatoes into a bowl, and put the steak on a plate next to the bowl. Standing back and grinning widely he noticed the time, 5:13 PM, he'd need to hurry if he wanted to do this. Minutely changing his appearance with his metamorphmagus abilities to swap some traits, instead of his mothers eyes, he had her hair, and his fathers eyes. He also took to making his face more masculine and strong instead of the narrow and thin face he had. He took his auror coat off and hung it on the coat hook by the door, still dressed in a dress shirt, with a black tie, black dress pants, and a pair of combat boots, he pushed his glasses up and walked towards the door, crossing over to the door on the other side of the hall before breathing deeply and knocking. A shout of affirmation followed after was a man with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a pair of glasses covering his face.

"Yes? I'm sorry you look familiar. What's your name?" the man asked.

"Harry, I'm Harry Weaver. I live across the way, I also kinda messed up a bit and made a little too much food for just myself, would you mind coming over and having a meal? I'm new to town."

The man's eyes widened and he grinned, "Weaver huh? James and Lily your parents?"

"Yeah. Yes sir."

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Ben. I would love to come over and eat at your place, let me just go get my wife and nephew. You got any kids?"

Harry grinned himself this time, "An adoptive one, he's coming over tomorrow, this is a permanent move."

"Can't wait to meet him, I'll be right over."

Harry nodded and walked back towards his apartment. The food was hit with a warming charm so it hopefully stayed warm. Feeling the pieces of food, he noticed that they were indeed still fresh.

Hearing a knock on the door, he turned around and opened it. Noticing on the other side was Ben and a beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes, as well as the short and slim boy from earlier, he had brown hair as well as brown eyes like his aunt and uncle, but was more gangly and awkward, like his uncle he was also wearing glasses.

"Welcome, come on in," ruffling his currently red hair as he walked towards the table and beginning to set up, "I hope you don't mind the mess, I just moved here recently after I finished school in Scotland."

"No, no, don't you worry Harry. Although I do find it rude that they haven't been introduced yet, this is my wife May, and my nephew Peter."

Harry shook May's hand and knelt down in front of Peter, "How old are you bud?"

"Eleven, Mr. Weaver."

"Just call me Harry, kid, no need for formalities."

Standing back up he walked over to the cheap black plastic table, big enough to sit a family, but still very cheap. Telling everyone to pick a seat he went into the kitchen and collected all 4 meals, making sure to disable the magic.

"Who's ready for the food?"

The rest of the night was full of joking and laughter until everyone had their fill, and the Parkers left to return home. As soon as they left he relaxed and returned back to his default state of black hair and green eyes, with a thin, narrow face.

After putting all the dishes in the sink and washing them, he went and sat on his couch, nursing a bottle of Firewhisky, and smoking a cigarette, he heard gunshots and screams echoing throughout his head. They were getting louder and more pronounced. Louder. Until a knock at the door took him out of his stupor. Putting out the cigarette, and taking a swig of the remaining Firewhisky, he walked over to the door, peeking through the eyehole.

On the other side was a blonde woman, wearing a very nice red dress. Turning to walk away, he noticed her flash a SHIELD badge at the door. Sighing and slamming his head on the door, he opened it pulling her in the room.

* * *

**Okay. So I'm sorry it took this long to update, I lost my laptop, so I wasn't able to write or post. I also couldn't find a direction that I was proud of, this is the closest thing to that, and I still don't like it much. It feels kinda rushed, but there's not much else I can do. **

**I hope you enjoyed this read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The woman in the red dress was undoubtedly very attractive, the dress hugging her curves in all the right places. Though she was unfortunately not his type.

"Mr. Potter?" she inquired.

"Who's asking?"

She held up her badge showing a portrait of her a few years younger, "Agent Barbara Morse. I'm with SHIELD."

Harry nodded and walked off, never really letting her out of his sight. He didn't trust her. Didn't really trust any of them, really, despite having known them and having a working relationship with them for a while now. Chalk that up to bad experiences with secret organizations in the past. Walking over towards his couch, he unceremoniously flopped down, taking another swig of Firewhiskey. His emerald eyes locking onto every discrete movement she made. The way she shuffled her feet, minute glances around the room. Her body language. Smirking and taking another swig of his drink, he slammed it on the coffee table. Noticing in his peripheral vision her had twitch towards her hip ever so slightly. Feeling satisfied with his observations, Harry stood up, offering her his hand to shake, his expression jubilant, but eyes hard and unflinching. Her expression was slightly confused, as if taken a back by his erratic behavior.

"I'm him. Are you here to escort me to the secret SHIELD base, Agent Morse?"

Gathering her composure again, she nodded, shaking his hand. A firm handshake, he idly noticed. Walking away towards his bedroom, he reached in his ornate oaken wardrobe, grabbing a few changes of clothes. Heading towards his bathroom he grabbed the essentials, shampoo, soap, toothbrush and paste. He packed all of it into a red leather duffel bag he found underneath his bed. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Ernie's number.

"Hey buddy, I'm going to be out of town for a few days. So tag, you're it." he grinned and hung up the phone.

"Who was that on the phone?"

He turned around and saw Agent Morse standing in his bedroom doorway looking slightly curious. He hesitated slightly, struggling to come up with an answer that wouldn't make her more intrigued.

"My friend, Ernie MacMillan." he replied, with a slight bite.

She just nodded, "Are you ready to leave, Mr. Potter?"

"Just one more thing, then yes."

He walked over next to his couch and picked up a suitcase. Throwing the duffel bag over his shoulder he started walking out the door. Noticing Agent Morse wasn't right behind him, he turned his head over his shoulder, with a slight eyebrow raise. Catching that his gaze was on her, she stopped her analysis of the room and followed after him at a brisk pace. He snorted and just opened the door, not before disguising himself to look like Harry Weaver. Quickly looking down the slightly decrepit hallways of the apartment building, not noticing anyone, he started off towards the exit.

* * *

_May 2nd 2012_

Harry was slightly impressed when he landed on the aircraft carrier, with Agent Morse in tow. Stepping off of what they called a quinjet, he admired the nice ocean view. He saw what looked to be a four people having a conversation next to one of the quinjets, Coulson walking away making it only three. Harry turned to talk to Morse, realizing that she too was gone. Heaving a heavy sigh he walked over to the three other people.

One was an absolute specimen of humanity, standing at 6'2", with blonde hair and blue eyes. His muscles had muscles, and his entire figure seemed to be sculpted perfectly. The other man was slightly less noticeable, quite average actually. Tan skin, tired brown eyes, greying brown hair, and hunched posture screaming of trying to hide as hard as he could. Something about him screamed at Harry to avoid him. The third was an incredibly beautiful woman. Red hair and green eyes, and a perfect figure. They seemed to be engrosses in conversation, as they walked towards the edge. Suddenly the ship started rumbling, crew members were rushing around, strapping things to the deck. Rushing over to the group of three as the two men walked away from the woman, one of them spoke.

"Is this a submarine?"

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?" the other one deadpanned.

Looking at the one who asked that, he seemed supremely unremarkable. But dealing with magic for most of his life, he'd gotten used to people being stronger than they appeared. His instincts were also screaming to avoid him, and they hardly ever steered him wrong in the long run. Walking closer and standing next to the red head, he heard the sound of water fall and the telltale sounds of propellers whirring. The two men looking over the edge backed up slightly, and the woman chuckled a little under her breath. As the ship started gaining altitude they unremarkable one let out a strained chuckle.

"No, no, this is much worse."

Personnel came out with air masks on, rushing back to their stations as the aircraft slowly raised out of the water and started ascending into the sky. Harry looked over at the woman and shrugged following after her as she took off towards a door. The two men following behind at a more sedate pace.

Walking down the hallway she pushed open a set of glass double doors, entering a massive room. Computers and occupied desk covered most of the room, there was a large glass conference table sitting in the middle of an upraised stage closer to the door. Agents were walking around, checking on everyone and everything. The woman turned over her shoulder and gave a slightly smug grin before walking off. Hill was barking out orders and Fury was standing in front of a pair of computers. The awkward man walked around and in the back of the room, trying to hide himself from view as much as possible.

"Gentlemen."

Fury turned with his same stoic look and the more impressive man just walked over towards Fury and casually handed him a $10 bill. Looking at it, he put it into his pocket, before walking around the table. The tall man was walking towards the computers Fury previously was standing at, looking quite confused. The director walked over towards the other man, holding his hand out for a handshake, which the man flinched at before before taking the hand and shaking it.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said, whilst shaking his hand.

The doctor, Banner, he finally realized, said, "Thanks for asking nicely. So uh... how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

"Where are you with that?" Harry and Banner asked at the same time.

Banner and the other man finally seemed to have noticed him. Ignoring the looks Harry stared at Fury. He nodded and walked over towards one of the railings, pointing towards Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, lap tops, if it's connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson answered, looking over his shoulder.

"That's still not gonna be enough to find them in time." the woman from before spoke up, kneeling besides a computer reading 'Barton, Clinton'.

"You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?"

Banner paced around the room, "Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma Rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places."

"I can help with that." Harry again spoke up from his place at the door.

Banner looked at him and nodded, "Do you have a place for us to work?"

Fury stood up from his reclined position, "Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr. Banner and Potter to their laboratory, please?"

Romanoff. Natasha Romanoff, former Russian assassin. Harry glanced at her wearily as she nodded and approached Banner.

"You're gonna love it Doc, we got all the toys." she said, not even paying him a passing glance.

She strode out of the lab with purpose, causing Banner to give him a quizzical look. He just shrugged and followed after, Banner hot on his heels.

* * *

After getting everything set up, Harry took off his jacket, plopped his suitcase on the table, and cracked his knuckles. Ignoring Banner's strange looks he unlatched the suitcase. In it was a bunch of research equipment, an M9 Beretta, and a beautiful silver wristwatch, which he put on his wrist. Getting some of the research equipment, her closed the suitcase and placed it on the floor. Looking up at Banner, he grinned.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Banner. My name is Harry Potter, and I'll be your lab partner for the foreseeable future."

Banner looked him up and down, "Please just uh... call me Bruce. Forgive me if I'm coming off as rude, but uh.. what are you're qualifications?"

Harry grinned and leaned forward, "I graduated from the University of Manchester in 2009. Graduated early with my bachelors in Business and Finance. Been into tinkering with stuff since I was about 9, wasn't able to do anything of the sort until I was about 12 or 13, give or take. Really good with science stuff, never really wanted to go to school for it, more of a passion, yeah? I run a technology company and sometimes I get employee's like 'how are you so good at science and technology you went to school for Business and Finance'. Never know what to tell them, always been pretty good with this stuff. But I pick up on things very quickly, and I have a very high IQ, and eidetic memory, when my brain wants to work with me. Sorry, did not mean to go on that rant. Let's get to work."

As the two of them were working away, Romanoff and the other man, who now that he was dressed as Captain America, he recognized as Steven Rogers. He paid them little mind and kept working on trying to find the Tesseract.


End file.
